Why Does It Follow Her?
by cadazzle
Summary: Hey! This is my 1st fanfic, so bare with me. Basically, there is a new 5th year and she has won Harry's heart threw a preminission of his(disquised as a dream). Harry thinks that here is a very strange connection between her and a song that seems to follo
1. It Follows Her

The Violin Plays ****

It Follows Her

Prologue

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Courtney. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling

( In Ron's room at the Burrow, 3:15 am 11/1)

Harry rolled over and over on his bed, trying to forget about his dream, (he 

had been having pieces of the dream all summer long, but now it was finally 

coming together) but he couldn't; he had to know what it meant.

He kept trying to re-live it in his head over and over, and it became fuzzier 

and fuzzier every time, and it went on a little something like this: 

Professor Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in his office, somebody 

knocks on the door and a beautiful young girl walks in (you can hear the faint sound 

of a violin playing " Cowboy Take Me Away" by the Dixie Chicks in the 

background, it seems to be following the girl). 

"Ah, Courtney, you got my message!" he beams, " Yes, Professor, I 

received your message, but I don't think I fully understand" she exclaims in a cute 

southern accent. 

" I will explain it again, you will be starting Hogwarts as a 5th year, I will 

cast a totally unbreakable spell on you that will give you all the requirements to be a 

5th year, including a few surprises." He explained with a laugh

" We looked over your name because you were from America and I 

realized that that was a huge mistake, and I ask you to forgive me." "Yes sir, I 

understand." she said " I only ask you one favor, please meet Harry Potter!" he 

said, " I will try, thank you!" she said and walked out; the violin stopped along with 

the dream.

The last part about meeting him kept re-playing over and over in his head. 

Who was the girl? What was up with the violin? What on earth was Dumbledore 

talking about? 

He had all these questions that would all be answered the next day, when 

he would be finally going to Hogwarts for the year.


	2. Dream Come True

The Violin Plays ****

It Follows Her

Chapter 1: Dreams Come Alive

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Courtney. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

(the next day on the train)

"Harry!" "Harry, wake up!" it was Hermione, " You 

haven't been listening to a single word I've said!" but before he 

could answer, someone knocked on the door of the compartment. ****

"Excuse Me," said a familiar voice, "May I sit back here? All 

of the other compartments are filled up." The faint sound of a violin playing 

began. It was the girl from the dream.

" Yeah, sure, of course you can!" said Hermione "I'm 

Hermione, this is Ron, and that is Harry, and you are?" 

"Courtney, Courtney Warwick." she said "Nice to meet 

you!" while shaking their hands. 

Courtney, Hermione, and Ron stayed in deep conversation the rest of 

the way there, but Harry remained silent, listening to the music. 

He couldn't believe his eyes; he was looking at an angel-

-with a cute accent.

****


	3. The Sorting

The Vioiln Plays ****

It Follows Her

Chapter 2: The Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Courtney. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. ****

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

When they got there, Courtney followed Hagrid and the other 

1st years while Harry, Ron, and Hermione got into one of the carriages 

taking them up to the castle. 

"Wow, she was really nice!" exclaimed Hermione, knowing 

that she had finally found a best friend. "Yeah" said Ron, "and 

she's not too hard on the eyes either! Hey Harry, you haven't said 

anything since you met Courtney! What gives?" Ron asked " I 

donno, from the moment she walked into the compartment, I was 

taken! It was like some unknown force hypnotized me. I can't 

really explain it!" said Harry dreamily "Looks like somebody's in 

looooove" joked Hermione just as they made their way toward the 

castle.

They went into the Great Hall and sat down at the 

Gryffindore table. Not too long later, Professor McGonagall 

walked in carrying the sorting hat, followed by the 1st years 

and of course Courtney. 

At last, she yelled: "Warwick, Courtney", and, as if she 

didn't hear all the whispering and giggling, she sat down and put 

on the hat while Harry crossed his fingers hopping she would get 

in his house. 

The hat yelled: "Gryffindore" and Harry sighed a sigh of

relief. Courtney followed the cheers and sat down beside Hermione 

and across from Harry. 

They began to eat, but surprisingly, Harry had lost his 

appetite and couldn't help staring into Courtney's beautiful face.

****


	4. The Meeting

****

It Follows Her

Chapter 4: The Meeting

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Courtney. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

(Around 10:10 p.m., in the Gryffindore boys dorm)

Late that night, Harry tossed and turned in his four-poster, until he finally decided 

that he couldn't wait until the next morning to see her, so he snuck out of his dorm and 

into the girls dorm. 

In the very back of the room, he saw very familiar long different colored (her hair 

was highlighted) locks and rushed over. 

There, lying very still, was an angel, she was even beautiful when she was asleep! All 

of a sudden, while he was gazing at her, she woke up. 

"Harry? Is that you? What's the matter? Is something wrong?" she asked excitedly 

"No, I'm sorry, I'll go back to bed now." he replied as he rushed toward the door. 

"No, wait, come back." She said glancing at the clock, "I'm awake now and it's only 

10:15, I couldn't go back to sleep if I wanted too!" 

They went down to the empty common room (everybody else went to bed extra 

early) and talked until after midnight, about anything and everything. 

Harry finally went back to bed and dreamed that when he woke up, Courtney was 

right beside him. 

When he did wake up, he looked down, and there she was, asleep with his arms 

around her. 

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" he thought


End file.
